


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy enjoys a little too much alcohol at a guild party. Natsu saves the day?





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

Take a drunk girl home 

 

To absolutely nobody's surprise, Lucy was drunk. The guild was throwing one of its infamous parties and the booze flowed like water. Natsu groaned inwardly. He loved the girl, but she really couldn't handle her liquor.  
So he made keeping an eye on her his main priority. Not exactly a problem, since some of her drunk actions could be adorable.  
Like when she started singing along with the band. By the sound of it she had heard the song exactly twice and only knew the chorus. But damn if she didn't rock out anyway.  
After that song ended she giggled then turned her attention to her pink haired companion, tugging at his scarf.  
"C'monnn, dance with me like you always do!"  
The fact that he didn't "always" dance was beside the point. He played along, doing a foot shuffle in his attempt to keep up with her. When the band started playing a slower ballad she started to wander off. Probably wants another drink, he realized. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms.  
"Natsuuuuu. Lemme go to the bar."  
"Nah." She had had more than enough, and didn't need to go wandering in this condition.  
"Meanie. I'm thiiiirsty."  
"Fine. We'll get you a drink of water." Her only response was a glare and a pout, but she still went along with him. He lifted her up onto a barstool. She fidgeted and swiveled around as he got Mira to bring a small cup over. Privately he was terrified she might fall or slip off the stool. By some miracle, though, she stayed put.  
Thank Mavis.  
She accepted the water with slurred thanks. Drank it, then looked at him with the same doe-eyed affection that melted his heart every time. Lucy was his girl, his celestial princess...even when she was totally shit-faced.  
"Ready to go home?"  
"Mm-hm. Le'ss go to bed, Nassu." With more grace than should have been possible with so much alcohol, she hopped up onto his back. Nuzzled her head into his hair, purred.  
She was snoring before Natsu took a single step. Smiling to himself, he gestured for Happy to follow him, made his way out of the guild hall and to her apartment.  
"Is she gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah. You know how she gets during parties, though."  
"Aye..." The cat sighed as Natsu unlocked the door then carefully set her down on her bed. Just as carefully, he tried to get her changed into her pajamas. Tried. The pants were the easy part. They just slid on without any issues. But for some reason, drunk sleeping Lucy didn't want her chest covered by anything other than her own arms. Every time he tried, she made a noise and rolled out of his reach.  
Grrr. Fine. If that's how she wanted it...He pulled her comforter up, tucking it around her before laying next to her and resting a hand on her delicate shoulder.  
Another unexpected reaction. She rolled again, this time towards him. Nuzzled her head into his chest, sleep-murmuring something that sounded a lot like "teddy bear."  
He heard Happy snickering, immediately shushed him. Waking her up wasn't on his agenda. Making sure she got plenty of rest, however, was. He held her close. Brushed his fingers through her hair. Hummed something in an effort to maintain her relaxed state. She sighed, and her breathing steadied, eventually turning into a soft snore.  
Natsu couldn't help smiling. He kissed her forehead. Right before he closed his eyes he caught a glimpse of a smile gracing her mouth.  
Love was beautiful, but it wasn't always pretty. Sometimes it means romance. Sometimes it means fighting together. And other times...love means sticking with your girlfriend and making sure she gets home safe after a wild party.  
Yeah...love was definitely beautiful...  
-fin-


End file.
